Marco Coping Through Aviophobia
by Parent12D
Summary: Marco's anxiety with flying in an airliner ends up surfacing in the form of Aviophobia after Star brought him and herself to board on an airliner. And if that weren't enough, Janna and Jackie were invited to join the flight too. Noticing that his panic attacks are apparent, can Jackie help him get through this flight without succumbing to his weakness of flying on an airliner?


**Alright, guys, this is a new story idea that I came up with for this series!**

**Now this story will have a couple of references or so to the previous story I did; 'Star Heroes vs. the Forces of Evil', but this time, it's going to be actual characters featured from the show in this story.**

**Also, unlike the previous two stories I did, this is a one-shot and it's entirely original. Simply put, this is an original concept that I came up with. The idea for this story is inspired by some of the anxiety that I'm going through currently regarding flying on an airliner and some of the fears that can come from it. I decided to make it into a story for this series, and who better to put in this position than Marco Diaz? I feel Marco is perfect for this role because of his tendencies of having panic attacks whenever something goes wrong. **

**In addition to that, this story will also show why I feel that Jackie would have made a better girlfriend to Marco than Star would. In other words, this story is a Jarco story, so for all those Starco fans, read at your own risk. I'm telling you right now, I **_**don't**_** want any Starco fans bashing this story just because it's a Jarco story. That's just a warning, and if you **_**are**_** a Jarco fan, then you might like this story. **

**Aside from that, there's not much more I'd like to write for the author's note for now, so I guess we can start the story. Without further ado, I hope you enjoy the story, everyone!**

**DISCLAIMER: All the rights to the characters of Star vs. the Forces of Evil belong to the creator Daron Nefcy, and the Disney Corporation.**

* * *

"We're going to be flying in a WHAT!?" Marco Diaz was heard shouting, almost as if he was in a state of panic.

The princess of Mewni Star Butterfly rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I already told you, Marco, we're going to be riding in an airliner," she told him for the umpteenth time.

Long story short, Star had won a few tickets to a Los Angeles Resort and also received a few airliner tickets to travel in the sky by an airliner plane. Fortunately, Marco was one of the people she brought along with her on this trip, and they were currently at the airport where they had approached the entrance.

Star was kinda oblivious to Marco's fear that was apparent in the way he was talking.

"You can't be _serious_ Star," he yelled. "I can't go on an airliner! I'm _afraid _of flying in one!"

"Oh Peeshaw, Marco," she waved her hand. "I mean you're always flying in that airplane of yours to travel…"

"That's different, in that it's smaller to control and I'm the one piloting it," he defended.

"There's also the fleet of airships we had to travel through too," Star reminded him.

"Those weren't even airliners," Marco deadpanned before gulping. "I'm just afraid of the possibilities of what could occur! What if something bad happens to us!? What if something goes horribly wrong!? What if we get put into danger this time…?"

"No worries Marco, we've been in dangerous situations tons of times," the princess didn't seem nervous. "We've encountered many obstacles outside of Earth."

"But we're not on Mewni Star," Marco threw his hands up. "This is the real world, and there can be several consequences if something goes haywire!"

"Now Marco, don't be so paranoid. You make it sound like you're claustrophobic."

"I'm_** not **_claustrophobic," he defended.

"See, you got nothing to _fret_ over," they entered the building and walked through. "Besides, I've also invited Janna and Jackie to join us and we are to meet them at one of the checkout lines where they saved us a spot in line!"

"Oh no," now Marco was twice as anxious from what Star revealed. "This is not good. You've invited Janna and Jackie on this flight!? Not only will Janna tease me for this situation, but Jackie will think I'm an uncool loser for being afraid of flying on an airliner!"

"Come on Marco, I doubt Jackie would think you're an uncool loser," she assured. "Plus, this will be _fun_ for all of us."

"Oh, I think I'm going to be sick," Marco groaned while holding his tummy.

"Hey Marco, I see Janna and Jackie already in a line that they reserved for us," Star pointed to the two girls that were in their normal attire, who waved back to her. "Let's go and join them in line!"

Before Marco could say anything, Star already grabbed his hands as he was dragged with the luggage that he had in his hands. This was going to end badly according to his perspective.

Both Janna and Jackie had their own luggage that they brought with them. They were dropped off recently after learning about how Star invited them and how Marco would be joining them too. It didn't take long for Star and Marco to reach them where the introductions were made.

"Hey Star and Marco, glad to see you both finally made it," Janna greeted them with a sly smile on her face.

"I wouldn't miss this for the universe, Janna Banana," Star cheered. "Hey Jackie, I'm happy that you're here!"

"Hey Star, it's nice that you invited us to this trip," Jackie smiled. "Hey Marco, I'm happy you'll be joining us on this trip too."

"Eh he, y-yeah…" Marco chuckled nervously, as he tried to hide his fear of flying on an airliner in front of Jackie and Janna.

"It's a shame that Andrew Tresor couldn't join us on this flight," Janna almost frowned. "I was looking forward to meeting him."

"Yeah, I tried to convince him to come, but he just straight up said _no_," Star confessed. "He wanted no part in flying in an airliner with us, especially if you were to be on it."

"Oh that figures," she rolled her eyes. "Oh well, he's missing out on the fun."

"No kidding," Star chuckled.

The line they were in started to move as the four of them started getting through the procedure. As they were doing that, Marco then went on another rant with Star about why having him flying on an airliner is a bad idea; something that Janna and Jackie remained oblivious to at the moment. Star didn't say anything about this as they kept moving.

* * *

"…and furthermore, I don't want to end up puking on someone in case I get plane-sick," Marco was continuing his rant. "Therefore, I have to decree and forbid myself from flying on an airliner and…"

"Marco, you can _stop_ the rant now," Star told him flatly.

"And why's that," Marco was a little annoyed by how she interrupted him.

"Because we're_ already_ on the airliner," Star confessed.

**"WE'RE **_**WHAT,"**_ Marco shrieked as they were in fact, on the airliner that they had to board.

"And the door out of the airliner has been closed shut and locked up," Star meekly said.

"W-W-What…" Marco was hoarse in the voice as he frantically headed for the door and tried to open it up while experiencing a panic attack, but it was no use.

"That's not the worst part Mr. Diaz," Janna caught onto Marco's breakdown. "To top it off, the plane has already gone into the air and we're flying through the sky right now as we speak."

"Ah…I…Uh…" Marco looked out the window and saw that they were flying in the air. His eyes grew large and now he was afraid.

Marco let out some incoherent gibberish that spewed right from his mouth.

"_Oh…"_ Marco groaned as he then fell onto the floor and fainted. The panic attack got the better of him.

"Marco, you okay," Star tried to wake him up.

Janna was smirking at how Marco was being delirious about flying in an airliner and having fainted on the spot. To the Filipino, this was a hilarious sight to see. By contrast, Jackie saw Marco have a nervous breakdown and was worried about him. She figured out exactly what was wrong with him and why he had a massive panic attack. Of course, she's seen Marco having nervous breakdowns several times before, so she was used to it. And yet, she felt so sorry for what he must be going through in this state.

As people were taking their seats, Star was worried that Marco wasn't waking up.

"Hey girls, uh…is Marco going to be alright," she asked. "He isn't waking up."

"Star, I think it's a _good _thing you've invited me on this trip with Marco," Jackie shook her head. "I'm afraid Marco has a severe case of Aviophobia."

"Aviophobia," Star tilted her head.

"Yes Star," Jackie explained. "Aviophobia is essentially the fear of flying."

"But how can that be," Star protested. "He's flown in his airplane before, not to mention all those battleships that we stopped that one time!"

"I guess that it was triggered based on the circumstances, and flying in an airliner must have caused that fear to surface," Jackie sighed. "I happen to know this because my mom used to do some treatment back when I was a little girl and she would often help people with overcoming their fears."

"Huh, I see," Star had tapped her index finger under her chin to come up with how to help Marco in this predicament. She then snapped her finger and got out her wand.

"I've got a solution! This is nothing a little magic can't handle," she was about to point her wand at Marco and cast a spell on her when suddenly…

"Uh, no magic Star," Jackie put a stop to it and had stopped Star from doing anything drastic.

"Wait, what," Star was appalled by this. "I'm just trying to…"

"Look Star, I know you have good intentions of helping Marco out in this predicament," Jackie insisted. "But using any magic spells you could come up with on him will only _increase_ his anxiety further and make it worse…"

"Yeah, I think you have a point…" Star couldn't argue with that. After all, there were tons of times she used spells on Marco which only escalated the problem further than it should have been.

"I don't know about you girls, but this is _too_ rich," Janna got out her phone. "This is going to look good on the internet."

Janna was planning on recording a video of Marco's delirious state and his fear of flying when Jackie turned around and shot a glare at her.

"Janna," she warned her. "Put the phone away now…"

"Aw, but I want to have some fun," she complained.

"Janna, Marco is suffering from a fear of flying in an airliner and is dealing with Aviophobia," the cool skateboarder chick called her out. "What you'd be doing is exploiting his fear and humiliating him just for your own amusement, which would be _wicked _uncool."

"I think Jackie is right about that, Janna," Star had to agree. "You should probably _not _do that."

"Okay, fine," Janna groaned as she pocketed her phone.

"So what are we going to do with Marco," Star questioned.

"Just leave him to me Star," Jackie approached the Latino. She then started to shake him gently as he started to moan and slowly opened his eyes.

"Marco…Marco are you okay?" She asked him with worry in her eyes.

"Uh…W-Where am I," he uttered as he shook his head. "Am…Am I still on the airliner?"

"I'm…I'm afraid you still are," Jackie shamefully admitted. "Sorry dude."

This ended up causing Marco to grow big-eyed again as he then screamed like a little girl. This caused Janna to start cackling at how he reacted. All that it took was another cold glance from Jackie to get the delinquent to shut up and stop laughing. Jackie had started to get Marco to calm down while Star was having second thoughts about this flight.

"Honestly, I feel like I shouldn't have dragged Marco onto this flight," Star regretted her actions.

"Nobody is to blame for this Star," Jackie reassured. "Things happen, and sometimes they are what they are. Besides, this is only a 2-hour flight."

"Yeah, in any case, we better sit down in our seats," Star motioned them to the seats that were reserved for them. "I think maybe he should sit with you, Jackie."

"That's exactly what I was thinking too," Jackie escorted Marco over to two seats that they had to sit in.

* * *

Star and Janna were in the seats across from them with Jackie sitting closer to the window than Marco was. This was to prevent Marco from having _more_ panic attacks just from looking out the window. Marco was still gibbering to himself about this flight.

"I can't believe this," he uttered. "What if something bad happens? And what if something goes horribly wrong?"

"Marco, listen, it's okay," Jackie started to rub his shoulder. "Take it easy and take deep breaths."

He started to take deep breaths but was still concerned with the outcome of this flight. Luckily he had Jackie right next to him to help him through this.

"Listen to me Marco, I know this may seem _scary_ to you since you've got Aviophobia," she informed him. "But I know you can get through this a-okay. You just gotta pick yourself up, pull yourself together and think positive thoughts. I believe you can do this."

"But it's so _hard_," he whimpered. "I don't think I can do this alone."

"You won't be alone, because I'm going to help you through this dude," she comforted him. "I promise you, Marco, that I won't let you have to deal with this by your lonesome."

Marco couldn't help but stare into her mint green eyes with his chocolate brown eyes. There was something about Jackie that made him feel better when he was getting stressed.

"Do…Do you seriously mean that?"

"Of course I mean that dude," she told him. "Look, remember that night when you tried riding a skateboard for the first time? I promised that I wouldn't let you go then, and I'm certainly going to be here for you now."

Marco nodded as she continued.

"If you feel stressed about flying in an airliner, all you have to do is not thinking of the possibilities that could occur from flying in one," Jackie was being honest. "Instead, think about all the fun we're going to have together when we get to our destination."

"Yeah, that does sound _nice _while I'm thinking about it," he mustered up a small smile.

"And if you feel like your getting motion sickness, just let me know," she assured. "I know you won't puke on my lap again, but I've got some paper bags just in case."

"That sounds reassuring," he sighed.

It was then Jackie thought of another idea that could help Marco with his anxiety…well, that and to show him something else about her that he might not already know. She took out her phone as well as a pair of earbuds and showed them to Marco.

"Uh, what are those for?"

"Oh just something that might help with your anxiety," Jackie got it all set and plugged in the ear-buds. Once she did, she gave one of the ear-buds to Marco, who put it into his right ear. What he was hearing confused him.

"Er, Jackie, I'm confused," he asked. "What am I listening to?"

"You're listening to the ocean waves, dude," Jackie told him in a matter of fact manner.

"Really, why though…?"

"Because just listening to the ocean waves can make one feel calm and at ease under certain pressure," Jackie put the other earbud into her left ear. "Just listening to it can make you forget all of your troubles. Doesn't it feel relaxing?"

"Huh, now that you mention it, yes it does."

"Just so you know Marco, I listen to that whenever I start getting stressed," she revealed. "Also, if you remember how you asked me what my favorite type of music was, and I said that I'm into mellow stuff, I should inform you that mellow stuff is how I keep myself from getting angry and I rationally deal with issues."

"Oh, so that's why you are always so cool collected and calm," Marco started to piece it together.

"That would be correct."

"And here I thought it had something to do with your mermaid heritage," Marco whispered into her right ear.

"That's_ kinda_ true," the skateboarder girl admitted. "So anyway, are you feeling relaxed now?"

"Uh…"

Suddenly, she placed her hand over his hand and smiled at him. This got him to look at her as she felt the warmth of her hand covering his hand.

"Now do you feel relaxed?" She asked him again.

"Yes, yes I do." He meekly said.

She gave him a quick peck on the cheek for good measures.

"Okay, I'm definitely starting to feel relaxed now."

"Good, glad that I could help."

"Just please don't leave me like this Jackie."

"I wouldn't dream of doing that Marco."

As they were shown getting acquainted together, Star and Janna took notice of how well Jackie was doing with getting Marco to relax. It was as if she was a natural with it.

"Wow Janna, look how well Jackie had gotten Marco to relax," Star gushed. "She's like an expert or something."

"Yeah, that's Jackie for you," Janna huffed. "Still, Marco knows who to call when he gets divorced from Jackie."

"But she isn't married to him or nothing."

"I know Star. That was just a figure of speech."

"I see," Star shrugged and left it at that.

* * *

Time had passed and it had already been over a half an hour since the flight started. At this point, Marco was starting to feel more relaxed than he did when he got on the flight. Then again, he has Jackie to thank for that and keeping him in an easeful state. The airline food wasn't anything to brag about or enjoy in the slightest, yet that's to be expected. And anytime Marco felt himself getting worked up again, he would get help from Jackie to be brought back to an easeful state. Still, he felt embarrassed that Jackie saw his little freak-out accident earlier. At the same time, he was surprised that she decided to help him out in spite of that. Perhaps she was tolerant of his panic attacks and wanted to help him all this time.

Regardless, the Latino karate expert was beginning to wonder if he was taking advantage of her genial gesture, and having her give up her time just for him.

Meanwhile, Star was enjoying the flight and being as loud and obnoxious as always, resulting in some people to shush her quiet due to how loud she can get. She didn't care though. What mattered was that she was having the time of her life. As she looked out the window, she saw several clouds, birds, trees, and houses down below. It was quite a sight to see.

And then there was Janna, who was being the delinquent she is and slapping 'kick me' sticky notes to the back of passersby and seeing how humiliated they can get. She was up to her devious tricks, and she knew it.

It had been 90 minutes now since the plane took off as Jackie was shown stretching.

"Wow, this has been quite a trip so far," she yawned. "What do you think of it, Marco?"

She was expecting an answer, but she didn't get one.

"Uh…Marco…?"

She then heard him snoozing as he was sleeping. It seems that he had gotten so relaxed that he fell asleep. Well, it was better than him having a massive panic attack.

_Wow, all that relaxation and stress relief finally put Marco to sleep. It beats him having a panic attack by a long shot. _Jackie couldn't help but awe at how he was sleeping. _Goodness gracious, he's so cute the way he sleeps. _

Without knowing, the sleeping Marco ended up putting his left hand onto Jackie's lap. This got her to blush, but she didn't bother moving it. As a way to react to it, she put her own hand on his lap. It wasn't long before she ended up passing out too.

* * *

Eventually, after 2 hours of flying, the airliner finally made its landing. It was made clear when the announcement was heard.

**"**_**Attention passengers, we have arrived at our destination. Please walkout in an orderly fashion, and we hope you have enjoyed the flight."**_

This got everyone on the airline to exit in an orderly manner, except for Star and Janna, who would have gotten off had they not noticed Marco and Jackie still sleeping in a cutesy manner.

To be precise, they were leaning against each others' heads. Star was gawking at this while Janna was smirking at the display before her. Eventually, they decided to wake them up.

"Hey you two, we're here!" Star yelled loud enough.

This caused both of them to awaken and open their eyes. When they saw the position they were in, they jolted up and blushed instantly. After a few moments of awkward silence, Jackie decided to speak first.

"So uh, we've made it?"

"That's what we've been trying to tell you," Janna retorted.

"Oh alright," Marco was ecstatic that they made it. "I'm relieved that we made it."

Without another word, they gathered their belongings and got out of the airliner. When they had gotten their other baggage, Marco then turned to the others with a shameful look on his face.

"Hey uh guys," he said. "I want to say that I'm sorry for ruining the flight when I had that panic attack…"

Star looked like he had grown two heads and gawked.

"What are you talking about Marco," she ensured. "We had an excellent flight all the way out here."

"Yeah Marco," Janna grinned. "It was delightful to see you scream like a little girl the way you did."

"_Janna," _Jackie scolded.

"What, it was funny," Janna defended.

Marco just sighed and shook his head before turning to face Jackie.

"And Jackie, I want to say I'm sorry that I ruined your fun by having you keep me from having a panic attack," he sounded deprecated about himself. "I must be some loser to try to do that to you…"

"Marco, you have nothing to be sorry for. You did _not_ ruin my fun," Jackie insisted.

"But I-"

"Dude, the whole reason I came on this trip was to spend some time with _you_," she continued. "I wanted to chill with you, and I helped you with your anxiety because you mean something to me. And besides, I know all of your insecurities, so learning about your little Aviophobia situation on an airliner doesn't come as a surprise. So there's no doubt that I'll support you."

She then went and hugged him.

"And by the way, you are not a _loser_ either," she assured. "You're far from it Marco."

"Gah, you… really mean that?"

She kissed him on the nose.

"Absolutely," she smiled.

"Well, thank you," he sincerely thanked her. "For helping me with my anxiety when I needed it most."

"Anytime, Marco Diaz," she smirked.

The next minute or so was spent with them giving mouth to mouth treatment; in the form of a kiss. Star just smiled while Janna shook her head and stuck her tongue out.

"Okay, if you two 'lovebirds' are done, we'd like to get a move-on," the Filipino huffed. "The two of you can find yourselves a _nest_ when we get to the hotel."

This got both of them to turn red in the face like a tomato, or like Marco's hoodie.

"Yeah guys, we're going to have so much fun here," Star beamed. "Let's get going!"

Janna started walking off while Star skipped happily after her. Marco and Jackie shook off the blush before staring at each other.

"Well, since that flight is done, what do you say we follow them," Marco wondered.

"Yes and just think about all the fun we're going to have Marco," Jackie smiled. "It can be you, me and all the excitement that we're going to take part in."

"He eh, s-sure Jackie," Marco chuckled nervously before grabbing her hand. "Shall I escort you on through?"

"Oh Marco you are seriously noble, that it's awesome," she smiled. "Very well then, escort me if you may."

"It'll be a privilege."

And so the both of them walked out of the area to catch up to Star and Janna, glad that they could put the anxiety attack of the airliner behind them and they can now look forward to having fun where they are going right now, anticipating all the excitement that they'll take part in…

* * *

**ALRIGHT, THAT'S IT FOR THIS ONE-SHOT STORY! I HOPE IT WASN'T TOO MUCH OF A PROBLEM!**

**NOW I HAVE TO LET YOU KNOW THAT THE REASON WHY I FEEL JACKIE IS A BETTER CHOICE FOR MARCO IS BECAUSE AS I SAID, MARCO HAS THOSE PANIC ATTACKS, AND JACKIE IS A COOL COLLECTED, CALM AND PATIENT NICE GIRL; SOMEONE WHO COULD BE ABLE TO KEEP MARCO CALMED DOWN AND REDUCE THE STRESS HE'S FEELING! **

**ALTHOUGH HIS RELATIONSHIP WITH STAR IS SOMETHING TO BEHOLD, IT'S MORE ON THE LEVELS OF FRIENDS OR EVEN SIBLINGS! THIS IS BECAUSE STAR CONSTANTLY PUTS MARCO THROUGH DANGER ALL THE TIME, WHETHER ITS IN OTHER DIMENSIONS OR FROM HER VARIOUS SPELLS, AND THIS I ASSUME WOULD INCREASE THE PRESSURE AND MAKE IT EVEN WORSE THAN IT SHOULD BE! THE ONLY WAY I CAN SEE STAR AND MARCO GETTING TOGETHER IS IF THEY HAD BOTH MATURED GREATLY! DESPITE THIS, I STILL PREFER JARCO.**

**ANYHOW, I DON'T KNOW OF ANY OTHER STORIES THAT I'LL MAKE FOR THIS SERIES. REGARDLESS, I HOPED YOU ENJOY THIS ONE!**

**NOW IF YOU'D LIKE TO REVIEW THIS STORY, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO DO SO!**

**THAT'S ALL I GOT FOR THIS STORY!**


End file.
